When We First Met
by BlackLaceNoFace
Summary: Merle & Lana. Pure smutty goodness. Enjoy!


**Don't judge me for this one shot. I was bored and this came out. It's pure sex, and I shouldn't even be post this. But who cares, it's a waste just keeping this to myself. **

**Lana/Merle**

Pre-Apocalypse…..

Merle watched as she swung gracefully around the metal pole. The coloured lights reflecting off of the sequins on her thong. Her breasts gently bounced in time with the rhythm of the loud music. Merle licked his lips, as she ran her hands down her body and swayed her hips.

_Just like that, _Merle thought.

Merle came to the club everyday, just to see her dance. He like the way her jet black hair fell around her shoulders, and stuck to the side of neck with sweat. The way her green eyes looked in the dimly lit room. He caught her staring at him a few times with a devious smirk. Like she was up to something.

She ran her tougue over her bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Merle groaned slightly. She winked at him, before walking off stage and towards him.

"Like what you see?" She whispered hotly into his ear.

Merle groaned in response.

"Meet me in the private rooms when I'm done." She said, nipping on his earlobe.

Merle nodded, and stared appreciatively at her ass as she walked back on stage.

XXX

Merle stood outside of the private rooms, waiting for her to arrive. He leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. The clicking of heels made him open his eyes. She stood in front of him, with a smile.

"I don't got enough for a private dance." Merle admitted.

"Don't worry, this one's on the house."

She opened the door and lead Merle inside. She locked the door once he was inside.

"Why are ya doing this?" Merle asked, a bit skeptical.

"I see the way you look at me. The hunger and desire in your eyes." She said, her voice like velvet in his ears.

Merle tensed as she raked her nails over his cheek. She smirked and pressed her lips to his. Her lips were soft against his chapped ones, just like he imagined. He ran his tougue over her bottom lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, letting his tougue explore. She moaned as he sucked her tougue, and ran his hands down her sides.

"Ripper, you sure about this?" Merle asked.

"Call me Lana, and yes." Lana said.

Merle pushed her on to the couch and climbed on top of her. He kissed down neck, sucking some of the sensitive skin. She tasted salty, and he loved it.

"God." She muttered as he started to massage her breasts.

The smooth flesh filled his hands perfectly. Merle leaned down and sucked one nipple into his mouth. Lana's breath hitched slightly as the warm wetness encased the hardened nub. He swirled his tougue around it, and repeated the action with her other breast.

She let out a whimper as he pulled away, and stood up. She eagerly watched as he pulled off his leather vest, and shirt. She leaned fowards and began licking down his chest. Merle bit his lip, containing the animalistic growl that threatened to come out of his throat. All the times he jerked himself off to her, and now he had her all to himself.

She nimbly undid his belt and zipper. Her small hand slipped into his jeans and boxers, and stroked his length. Merle growled and pushed her back. He kicked off his boots, and quickly pulled his pants and boxers off. He sat on the couch and pulled Lana on top of him. He pushed the string of her thong to the side and slowly pushed into her.

Lana threw her head back, as Merle filled her. Merle let her adjust before he started to rock his hips. Lana bit her bottom lip to muffle the moans that were escaping. Merle let her ride him for a few minutes, leaning back and watching her move.

Lana gasped as Merle flipped her over and started thrusting into her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, creating a new deeper angle. He leaned over and captured her lips, swallowing her moans. He reached between their bodies, and rubbed at her clit. Lana arched her back at the waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

Merle continued to pound into her, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. Lana began to contract around him, and he felt her release onto his hips. Her juices dripped down his legs, and he felt his body stiffening. A few hard thrusts had him spilling his seed into her. She unwrapped herself from him, and he collapsed on her body. The two tried to catch the breath. Merle pulled out and watched as his white seed trickled out of her small hole.

"You can come back anytime." Lana panted out, with a smile.

**Annnd there goes any innocence I had left in my being. I'm oddly horrified for writing this, but proud at the same time. **


End file.
